


Sleepy cuddles

by RandomOtakuGirl



Series: Series of Vampire Aloha [10]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Vampire!aloha, aloha loves the warmth, im back yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Sometimes when you're a vampire, warm cuddles is all you need.
Relationships: Mask/Aloha
Series: Series of Vampire Aloha [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262237
Kudos: 9





	Sleepy cuddles

Warm cuddles.

That's what Aloha loved so much whenever he got the chance. Especially if it was Mask. He loved how warm the masked inkling was, and always wanted to get the chance to feel the warmth.

“You're cooooold, Alooooha” he heard Mask grumble underneath him, a small sigh escaping from the shorter pink vampire. “But you're warm Masky~” Aloha sighed, not wanting this time to end. He knew it would soon, since the two of them were fairly busy not to mention the annoying thirst Aloha had.

The annoyances of being a vampire.

Even though the scent of Mask’s blood makes him hungry and the fact how late it's getting, Aloha didn't want to leave. He loved visiting Mask, going to his room and learning more about the usual masked inkling. He loved the warmth of the other, the voice he loves so much. He just loved everything about Mask, wondering how it turned out like this. He remembered the times they fought and were at each other, but now so much has changed since. Aloha actually felt happy and he knew Mask was feeling more calmer around him too.

“Aaah, I don't wanna leeeave” Aloha whined, seeing it's already getting close to 11pm. He didn't want to bundle up in blankets back home, but he didn't want to bother Mask too much, especially with the thirst that could never go away. He didn't want to leave.

“You caaan always cooome by tomorrow” Mask suggested, making Aloha sigh a bit. That was true. He is able to stop by as long as Aloha gave him a heads up. Getting off of Mask, Aloha started to feel cold again, making him whine a bit. If he could quickly get home, he’ll be excited to see Mask tomorrow! Before he could leave Mask’s bedroom, he felt a warm hand grabbing his wrist.

“Doooon’t hide the fact you're hungry, Aloooha.” He heard Mask say, surprised by the fact he could easily tell. After some coaxing a bite and a small kiss later, Aloha felt a little better. Well, also the fact Mask now has two pinpoint like needle bite mark near his neck, something that could easily disappear as long as Aloha didn't take too much.

Aloha never knew much about himself, being a vampire but was surprised how much Mask knew. After a small goodbye, Aloha left Mask’s house, the summer night greeting him. He felt warmer than before, knowing what's making it as he slowly blushed. Soon, he made it safely home and quickly jumped to his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
